The Cross Country Race
The third episode of Season 44. Phineas and Ferb decide to partake in a 5K, however, they aren't in shape, so they consult Buford for help. Doofenshmirtz enters the 5K in hopes of winning with his latest Inator. Episode Summary One day, Phineas and Ferb are looking through their blueprints and figure out what they want to do. But today, for some reason, they feel like none of those project sound interesting. Phineas feels as if they need to expand their horizons and try something new. Just then, Lawrence comes running by. Phineas wonders what he's doing. Lawrence says he's entered in the Danville 5K today. He hopes to beat his old running rival, Larry O'Donald, from high school. Phineas didn't know his dad ran cross country in high school. Lawrence said that him and Larry met in England. Lawrence was jealous at Larry because he was just an all-around good student. He ran fast, he could play soccer and baseball, he played the trombone, he was even on the chess team. Phineas thinks that him and Ferb should enter the 5K, just to see what it's like. Then, Phineas wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through a pair of track spikes and there he receives his mission. Monogram says Doofenshmirtz has been doing an unusual amount of exercise. He isn't surprised because Doofenshmirtz does workout videos too. Perry then heads off to Doof's lair. Just then, Phineas and Ferb decide to start training. They realize they're not in the best shape. Phineas thought Football X-7 would keep them in good shape, but apparently it didn't. Phineas wonders who would be able to help them get them whipped into shape before the race. They ask Buford. Buford is more than willing to help. Phineas and Ferb do a series of unnecessary workouts. Meanwhile, across town, Doofenshmirtz is putting the finishing touches on his Inator while having a sports drink and a granola bar. Just then, Perry bursts in and is trapped in a smelly sneaker. Perry is not amused and his eyes start tearing up from the stench. Doofenshmirtz then presents the Speed-Inator. The name says it all. It will give him immense speed in order to win the Danville 5K that is being held today. Doofenshmirtz hops on Norm and they head off to the race. At the race, Buford is coaching Phineas and Ferb about the exercises they did. He hopes that they don't apply them at all and he hopes they win. Phineas asks how that's supposed to help. Buford shrugs. A lot of people from town decided to run the 5K. Some included Isabella, Django, Stacy, Jenny, Caleb, Dylan, Ford, and Austin. Lawrence and Larry line up at the start next to each other. They scowl. As soon as the race starts, Doofenshmirtz pulls ahead quickly. Perry soon arrives in the sneaker and manages to get himself out. He sprays himself with air freshener and chases Doofenshmirtz down. Perry runs past Ford without realizing it. Ford feels like he recognizes that platypus, but he can't quite put a finger on it. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are doing pretty well for their first 5K. They are near the middle right now, but they soon start pulling towards the front. Both of them are surprised. Buford yells words of encouragement at them. Lawrence and Larry are neck and neck near the front, but Doofenshmirtz led the pack. Perry manages to catch up to Doofenshmirtz, and he pulls out his old Slow-Motion-Inator. He zaps Doofenshmirtz and he starts going in slow motion. Pretty soon, everyone pulls ahead of him. Lawrence and Larry are neck and neck near the finish. It was a photo finish! They tied! Both are shocked. Phineas and Ferb ended up finishing behind them, and they are shocked too. Lawrence, Larry, Phineas, and Ferb all congratulate each other. Songs * "Run the Race!" * "Live and Let Die" (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line * Buford: "Aren't you a little out of shape to be running a 5K?" * Phineas: "Unfortunately yes, yes we are" Ferb's Line "Good job" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair A pair of track spikes Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity * Monogram mentions Doofenshmirtz doing workout videos ("Candace Disconnected") * Phineas mentions Football X-7 ("My Fair Goalie") * Perry reuses the Slow-Motion-Inator ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") Allusions * Guns N Roses: An instrumental of "Live and Let Die" plays when a portion of the race is shown * Sonic Lost World: The way Doofenshmirtz runs with the Speed-Inator is similar to Sonic's running style from this game Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44